


Not!Fic: Gareth Bale/Cris or whoever; AU scenario

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/"><b>footballkink2</b></a>, PP4, <a href="http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=5219368#t5219368"> for this prompt in which an anon asks for Gareth Bale costume play</a>.<br/>Those <a href="http://www.mirror.co.uk/sport/football/news/gareth-bale-aaron-ramsey-train-2795949"> Pudsey ears </a> gave me ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not!Fic: Gareth Bale/Cris or whoever; AU scenario

Hey, um. I want to tell you something. Yeah, yeah, it’s just an idea that occurred to me when I saw _that_ picture. [Here ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/93c84837745a2f25a1fb605f2a1b2812/tumblr_mwboz8qkR11sjtdj7o2_1280.jpg), see?  
It’s like he’s asking for it, with that bright eyes and that cheeky smile. So, um. This idea.

It’s an AU.

No, wait, hear me out.

It’s an AU. Maybe a student!AU? I don’t know. Whatever. Just – the scene. Gareth, a poor student (yeah, I know), needs money. Conveniently, there is this company promising some serious cash for working as a waiter. Sort of.  
But hey, money is money and if no one wants to tell him much so what. He accepts. And they send him to this party. Like, a party for some posh people, spoiled rotten, disgustingly rich.  
And he’s supposed to be one of the hosts. Serving drinks, looking pretty. Except he has to wear a bunny outfit? Like one of those Playmate Bunnies, you know? Oh God, just imagine those bunny ears and the constant blush on his cheeks. And the corset. Definitely the corset. And stockings. Do you think making him wear high heels would be too much? Oh, okay. That would definitely be over the top. But imagine those fantastic legs!

Ahem. Where was I? Ah, yes. So, he’s at this party. Nervous and a bit clumsy and _ohmygod_ , people keep staring at him. But he’s not running away because he a) signed the contract and b) wants his payment. (He needs to pay for his studies or he owes the rent or something.)

And then there is, erm. I don’t know. Cris? Diego? Aaron? Xabi? Gosh, I DON’T KNOW it doesn’t matter. Just imagine someone. And let’s call that someone Cris.

So, this Cris. See, for him it’s just another dull party. The poor thing is bored out of his mind and so he tries to sneak out. BUT he steps into Gareth’s way just as ~~the poor bunny~~ Gareth tries to balance a tray – with glasses of champagne or wine or just something that splashes a lot and it’s easy to spill. Let’s go with wine, it leaves marvellous stains.

So, you have Gareth in that embarrassing outfit and you have fabulously rich what’s-his-name-Cris and they run into each other. Then there is glass shattering everywhere and wine spilling all over the floor and Cris’ expensive suit getting soaked. Oopsie.

And Gareth (his cheeks already flushed – just try not to blush as you walk around a room half naked with a bloody bunny tail that everyone keeps staring at. Though some of them may be simply ogling your ass.), Gareth would be petrified because he knows he can’t afford a single cufflink of the suit he just ruined.

Yeah, so, there they are, staring at each other, Gareth’s face flushed scarlet, Cris’ boredom long gone. (Because, naturally, Cris is intrigued by this yummy-boy. Ahem. Ahem. By this bunny-boy.)

This is when Gareth, much to his own horror, recognizes Cris as one of the professors from his university. Or not. (Teacher/student kink, anyone? Um. Cough. Um. Yeah, I mean, me neither.)

Aaaanyway.

Gareth would be like _omgomgomg, I’m so screwed_ and let’s-call-him-Cris would be all like _oh, look, you’ve ruined my robes, now I have to get undressed_ and _you'd better get undressed, too, preferably somewhere more private_ and _no, please, keep the bunny ears on_ and _just be mine_. And then they both make out and sneak out of the party and make out some more, not necessarily in that order.

So, that’s it. Just Gareth in a bunny outfit charming his way out of some shitty situation. God, I wish I could draw. In my mind, I can see the picture he’d make and I want to put that on a paper. With what’s-his-face-Cris leering in the background.

Anyway, that was all I wanted to share. The Tale of One Happy Bunny. I think I’ll sit here for a while longer and indulge myself in this fantasy. Seriously, that little knowing smile that says _okay, let’s do this_. It’s killing me. Unngh.


End file.
